Love is so playful
by yamyam-chan
Summary: Mikan and Natsume have a relationship, when his parents found out about it they were mad because they didn't want Natsume to have a poor GF and so they decided to separate them.... but Mikan's parents have what secrets too, my1st oneshot...R&R please


I'm sorry about the other story... i wasn't really planning on that to happen... Gomen...

In this story Mikan acts as though she is very responsible and grown up…. Natsume leaves her...

* * *

"Mikan!" a voice called out to a brunette 

The beautiful brunette wearing a school uniform was walking towards her school when suddenly a voice that came from a handsome boy called her.

She looked at her back, making her hair sway with her body and saw a raven haired boy running towards her then she smiled and waved at him

"Natsume, what are you doing here so early in the morning??" She asked him

"I pant need to pant tell you pant something important" he said as he was trying to catch his breath

"Wait, let's go to the sakura tree, I want to sit there for a while" Natsume nodded and dragged Mikan towards the sakura tree

* * *

Mikan was sitting down her back facing Natsume's back and then Natsume held her hands and said something that changed her life

"Mikan, you know ever since the first time I saw you, you brightened my life…. You made me a new person, your sweet personality and lovable attitude , with every smile you make me fall more deeply IN LOVE with YOU!! And because of that, I'm asking you and I will only say this once… Will you be my girlfriend??" he then took a deep breath to prepare himself for her answer

Mikan was out of words, she slightly opened her mouth but no sound came out and this made Natsume jump to conclusions and he ran away leaving Mikan alone

"You're still acting childish Natsume" she said to herself as she smiled and stood up , brushed her skirt and went off to her classroom

* * *

Natsume just went inside and about half of the class was already there

"Ohayoo Natsume" Ruka greeted him

"**MOOOORRNNNIIIIINNNNGGG, NATSUME-kUN**" said a voice that irritated everyone in the room

"Shut up permy!!" he said coldly and Sumire went back to her chair

Suddenly the beautiful brunette who had nice curves went inside the room and was greeted by many

"Ohayoo Mikan-chan" everyone said except for Sumire and Luna

"Why should I greet that pauper anyway??" Luna shouted

While Sumire just said "Yeah, who s she the princess of Japan??" sarcastically

Everyone looked at them and shot death glares specially Natsume who still loved Mikan even after he thought he was rejected by her, while Mikan walked to them and said

"Do you have a problem with me Luna,Permy??" she asked softly

"Yes, you always get lots of attention even though you are poor and people admire you and that… why is that so?? What's wrong with the world these days??" Luna mockingly said to her

Mikan sighed and said "Well I'm not telling them to admire me… and I don't care if I'm popular or not, it just depends on the person who judges me and I'm not like you who run after boys"

Sumire was insulted while Luna was trying to keep her temperature down "Sakura, why don't you just go to your boyfriend and cry on his shoulders and stop bothering us, oh wait I forgot, you don't have a boyfriend" then she laughed hard while pointing at Mikan

Natsume got really mad and his fists were ready to punch her but he decided not to interfere with there business and just go with the flow

A vein pooped on her temple "For your Information Permy, I do have a boyfriend… and if you knew who he was I'm sure you wouldn't be doing this right now"

"Oh really?? Because I think you're just pretending that you have a boyfriend, I pity you… you have an idiotic life!!" Luna laughed even harder than Sumire

Mikan was keeping it cool then she thought of something that would make Sumire and Luna shut up "Sumire, Luna, do you want me to introduce you to my boyfriend??" she said confidently

"Let's see you try Mikan, even if you say that your boyfriend was 'Koko' or 'Ryosuke Yamada' of 'Hey Say Jump' I wouldn't believe you, I know to hell that no body would try to court you" Sumire said as Luna stood up from her chair and she hit her desk which made a loud noise

After hearing the noise, Narumi-sensei came inside the room and he was about to greet when:

"Oha-"he was cut off by everyone in class telling him to be quiet

He went beside Hotaru who was near Koko and said "Could you please tell me what's going on here??" and Hotaru stared at him intently and then Narumi-sensei got something from his pocket and handed it to Hotaru

Then she told him what was happening and he found it amusing cause he knows that Natsume asked Mikan to be her girlfriend and Mikan didn't dump him

* * *

"Fine, you really wanna know... then I'll tell you, I'll even show him to you, he is just inside this room"

Natsume who pretended to read his manga and not listening was really listening very carefully to what they were saying and when he heard that Mikan had a boyfriend who was inside this room he put his manga down, he clenched his fists and stood up quietly and walked towards Ruka who was beside Hotaru and in his mind he was thinking really hard

"So does that mean, Mikan dumped me for a guy from our class... who could it be?? If I ever find out who he is, I'm sure he's gonna be food for Ruka's animals after he gets barbecued"

Mikan saw him stand up at the same time after she said her boyfriend in the room thing and she smiled

"Natsume, you're such a baka!! And you told me I was dense" Mikan thought

Koko chuckled and said "Mikan you're right, Natsume is the dense one here" then she smiled at him

"Here, my boyfriend is…." She walked toward Koko and Koko smirked "the infamous Natsume Hyuuga" she said as she turned left on Koko's side and faced Natsume

Natsume was in shock mode but he managed to smirk at her

"Are the two of you happy now??" Mikan asked the dumbfounded Sumire

"You're lying Sakura, I know Natsume-kun would never like you and besides he's mine" Sumire said

"Yeah, right… you know Mikan don't force people to like you even if they don't" Luna said

"Of course I would never like Mikan Sakura" Natsume said as he snaked his hand to Mikan's waist and Mikan shrugged because she wasn't used to being like that and because of what he said "I would never like her cause I already love her and I'm not your property Permy, only Mikan owns me"

Mikan smiled and hugged Natsume and Sumire and Luna sat down covering there face with books to hide the embarrassment

"You know Nat, you're such a baka… you're too impatient, you didn't even wait for my answer

"…..hn…."

Mikan and Natsume have been dating for a month now and his parents just found out about it

"Natsume, honey… you are dating this Mikan Sakura person, is she rich??" Natsume's mom asked him

"Well, not really…. But mom I love her"

"Honey, you know that your dad doesn't want you to marry a poor person"

"Mom, you can't judge a person by there status in life"

"I'm sorry Honey but you have no choice but to obey your father"

After there little chat, Natsume's mom told Natsume's dad about it and they decided that if they still meet each other they will separate the from each other and Natsume can manage the Hyuuga Group of Companies

That Saturday, Mikan and Natsume met at the mall and Natsume hasn't told Mikan about what his mom told him yet but he was planning to tell her, someday

"Natsume, what do you wanna do??"

"Uhm… let's go shopping, do you wanna do that??"

"Yeah, sure… whatever you want"

"Wait, Mikan, I have to tell you something…"

"What is it Nat??"

But before Natsume could tell her what was happening between him and his parents, the thing that he wanted never to come between them arrived in front of him…. His parents with bodyguards

"Natsume, come and leave that girl… I told you not to have relationships with the poor people" Natsume's dad said coldly

"But we love each other dad, don't you get it??" Natsume said

"Waht is this thing called 'love'?? Does it even exist??" he said and Mikan was shocked to hear this

"You little igrl, you are just a poor girl who wants to get rich by having Natsume, you are such a low-life, a girl who would do anything for money, how pathetic!"

Mikan's tears were falling, she didn't know what to do, she was holding on to Natsume's hand and he was holding on to hers too but the bodyguards were too strong and they managed to separate the two…

"Mikan, don't forget me" Natsume said

"Natsume, I'll love you forever!!" Mikan shouted as Natsume and his parents shadows faded away

* * *

Then she found out that Natume's parents decided to take Natsume to America for she wouldn't be there to bother him and so he can inherit the company 

Mikan tried her best to wake up everyday and hope that Natsume would some back to her and be beside her when she wakes up but she was always crying when she woke up to see him not there and remember what happened and she didn't even go to school for 2 weeks or eat anyhing after that incident with his parents

* * *

Ding Dong, Ding Dong!! 

Mikan's mom opened the door, it was Hotaru and Ruka, they were worried about Mikan so they wanted to check on her, her mom let them In and they went up to Mikan's room while Mikan's parents were talking

"Hon, I feel sorry for Mikan" Yuka said

"You should really go to work mode and stop making your assistant at work do all the work for you and show that bastard Hyuuga who he's messing with" (A/N: well, here's the secret: Sakura family is really very rich and is known for never getting bankrupt or even losing a dollar and not earning $100 in the process)

"He doesn't know who he's messing with, oh and hon….. you should tell Mikan about it too"

"Yes, after she talks with her friends dear" Yuka said

* * *

"Hotaru, Ruka, what are you guys doing here??" Mikan asked

"We were worried about you stupid!!" Hotaru coldly said

"Yeah, you haven't showed up in school for 2 weeks now and everyone is worried about you!" Ruka exclaimed

"I'm just so lonely without him, I feel so empty as if I'm a ghost"

"Well you're not a ghost now get up and let's go to school, come on!"

BAKABAKABAKA

"Ouch!! Hotaru that hurt!! Fine, I'll go to school" Mikan finally agreed

At school Mikan was really lonely, she didn't even care to smile at least a small one for her friends

She wanted _him _to come back

She wanted _him_ to be beside her forever

She wanted _them_ to spend the rest of there lives together

Mikan's POV

One night I went out to our balcony, I sat down in a corner and wrap my arms around my knees… then I felt water falling from my eyes, I was crying again….i couldn't take it anymore… though I found out that we were really rich and not as what his parents thought but what can I do, I don't know anything

I kept on hearing voices in my mind telling me to forget about him and move on but in my heart, it was accelerating as if not wanting to give up and still wait for him to return to me, what should I do??

I slowly stood up and gaze at the stars and I started to sing a song:

**Winter snow is falling down  
children laughing all around  
lights are turning on  
like a fairy tale come true**

**sitting by the fire we made  
you're the answer when i prayed  
i would find someone  
**

**and baby i found you**

**all i want is to hold you forever  
all i need is you more every day  
you saved my heart  
from being broken apart  
you gave your love away  
and i'm thankful every day  
for the gift  
**

"Natsume, why did you leave me??"

**watching as you softly sleep  
what i'd give if i could keep  
just this moment  
if only time stood still**

**but the colors fade away  
and the years will make us grey  
but baby in my eyes  
you'll still be beautiful**

**all i want is to hold you forever  
all i need is you more every day  
you saved my heart  
from being broken apart  
you gave your love away  
and i'm thankful every day  
for the gift**

**all i want is to hold you forever  
all i need is you more every day  
you saved my heart  
from being broken apart  
you gave your love away  
i can't find the words to say  
that i'm thankful every day  
for the gift**

"Come back to me Natsume!! Come back!"

I slowly return to my room and lye on my bed while tears still fall from my face….

**3 years later**

Normal POV

Mikan having the perfect life but she felt that something was still missing, a part of her broken heart...

* * *

At the airport in Japan a certain handsome raven haired boy just arrived from America 

"Finally i'm back, i can't wait to see her... i wonder if she still loves me" he thought as he rode a limousine

the raven haired boy was alone in the car except for the driver,

"Aldwyn, let's go to the Alice Academy please" he said

"Yes sir"

Then the limousine drove off to the academy where Mikan and her friends studied in

* * *

"Morning Mikan-chan" Nonoko and Anna said in unison 

"Good Morning too!" Mikan was back to her happy-go-lucky self

"It's good that you moved on Mi-chan" A black haired boy said

"Tsubasa-senpai, where's you come from??" Mikan said

"Just around the school"

Mikan giggled "You know Tsubasa-senpai, i didn't really move on yet, i still love him and i'll love him forever"

"You really love him, he sure is a lucky guy to have you captured by his heart"

"You're so mushy Tsubasa-senpai" Mikan smiled while Misaki arrived and hit Tsubasa with a frying pan

"Tsubasa, you were supposed to help me an hour ago, where have you been you idiot??" Misaki said angrily

"I'm sorry baby, i forgot.. ahehehe"

"Urgh!! Why did i even want you to be my boyfriend??" she said to herself

"Hey, i said i'm sorry"

"Well, i don't forgive you"

"Hey guys, stop fighting already..." Mikan said with a sort of smile on her face

"Come on let's go to class" Yuu said

"Wait, Koko is not here yet, we have to wait for him" Anna said

"Concerned, are you Anna??" Ruka teasingly said to her while she blushed

And then a black limo arrived in front of them (A/N: they were near the place where cars drop off the students)

The driver of the car went down and went to the passangers door and opened it and it revealed a raven haired boy

"Hey guys, i'm here let's go" Koko said while trying to catch his breath

"Shut up Koko, look who just arrived in the black limo" Yuu said as Koko was in shock mode

The raven haired boy smirked at there reactions and then he said "i'm back" as he plasteres a smile on his face

Mikan couldn't believe that the person she longed for is right in front of her, the person she was meant to love and meant to be loved was here in her eyes.

Mikan's POV

I look up to see a black limo who stopped in front of us and then a handsome young man got out of the car, i couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing, and then he spoke, he said "i'm back" was it really him or am i just halusinating... i gasped...

"What should i do?? Should i take him back" i thought to myself

"Hey guys, how have you all been??" the guy said

"We thought you would never return to Japan"

"That's what i thought too, i guess i can' t take being far from the person i love"

And then it hit me, he still loved me, my heart was racing like never before...

Then i saw 2 other limos stop near us and then i saw 2 figures from each cars coming to us

"Natsume, honey, some here please" A woman who had blue hair said

"Mom, dad, what are you doing here? I though i told you to stop bothering me"

So now i'm positive that he's _Natsume, my Natsume..._

_"_Natsume, you are getting engaged" his dad suddenly said and my heart was in pain i don't know why...

"What? but i already told you that i will only marry one girl and that's Mikan Sakura, no mater if she's poor or not , no mater if you agree with me or not, you can't do anything about it , i love her and that's final"

I was so happy of what he said and then i don't know what got in to me that i suddenly ran towards him and i hugged him as tight as i could and he hugged me back then i suddenly let go as i saw the other two figures come towards us and i was taken aback when i saw that it was my parents

"Mom, dad, what are you guys doing here??" I said to them

"We're here to pick you up, you see, today you're gonna spend a day with your fiance" i was happy to hear that cause i knew it meant that he was my fiance

"Yuka, Ryuuki, this is your daughter??" Mrs. Hyuuga asked as she was taken aback

"Yes, why??"

Then she went up to me and hugged me

"I'm sorry for what we did 3 years ago, even if we thought you were poor, we shouldn't have judged you like that" I smiled and i felt relieved

She let go of me and then i looked at Natsume, the guy i've been wanting to see ever since he left me...

Normal POV

Mikan and Natsume's parents left and the gang went to class leaving the two alone

Mikan walked toward the Sakura tree, to where it all started and Natsume followed her

She sat down on the ground with her back leaned on the trunk while Natsume was on the other side of the tree

"How have you been, my little angel??" he said

"I'm fine... i've missed you so much, i felt very lonely since you left me, you know" Natsume smirked and moved closer to her

"I missed you too polka" he said as he hugged her

"i know you did, my pervert" Mikan giggled

And they shared a beautiful and passionate kiss as if the kiss would never end and they didn't want to let go of each other and they broke the kiss after a while and they started to talk about what happened between them in those 3 years that they haven't seen each other...

"Natsume, aishiteru!! i promise to love you forever" she said

"I love you too, and i'll love you even after the rainbow changes it's colors"

* * *

Hope you guys liked it... this story ws made for only 2 hours...lol 

Read and Review onegai...

Love you guys...

babyhellTiShy


End file.
